O Roubo das Agendas
by Giigi
Summary: O que aconteceria se os garotos descobrissem TODA a verdade por trás das meninas amadas? [vários casais] [COMPLETA]
1. Capítulo 1

oi! n.n espero que vcs gostem dessa fic. ela acontece antes do sasuke ir embora soh pra vcs nao se confundirem

legenda:

"fala"

'pensamento'

**N/A: preciso dizer que naruto naum me pertence ?¬¬**

* * *

**O Roubo das Agendas - Capítulo 1**

Era mais um dia feliz em Konoha, e era um dia especial para os garotos daquela vila. Pelo menos para Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba e Neji. Mas eles ainda não sabiam disso. O quinteto estava voltando de mais uma missão, liderada por Shikamaru. Estavam quase chegando ao portão de entrada da vila quando Naruto, que liderava a fila de ninjas, subitamente parou.

"Yo! O que foi Naruto?" – perguntou sasuke, passando a mão na testa que, ao tentar desviar de Shikamaru, bateu em uma árvore.

"Hei! Olhem lá!" - disse Kiba apontando para uma clareia na floresta, onde estavam algumas meninas fazendo um piquenique.

"Aff... São só garotas..." – Shikamaru falou, querendo retomar o caminho a Konoha.

"..." – Neji.

"Mas não são garotas quaisquer!" - disse ele olhando melhor para as quatro meninas que estavam sentadas em volta de uma toalha – "A Sakura-Chan ta lá! Vamos lá vamos?" - disse ele quase implorado para Shikamaru

"Aff... São só garotas... Vamos voltar..." – disse shikamaru, dando alguns passos à frente

"Mas a Ino está lá... hehe..." - disse naruto com um tom desafiador, fazendo Shikamaru ficar levemente corado.

"Ih... parece que ele travou... não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu já estou indo, você vai ficar aí Neji?" – disse sasuke já bem à frente dos outro três meninos.

"Ah! Já vou!" - disse já indo

"Tem certeza Neji? Acho que aquela ali é a Tenten... hehe" - disse Kiba novamente com um tom desafiador, o que fez mais um ninja 'travar'.

"Aff ¬¬ se vocês vão ficar ai eu já vou indo.." Nisso sasuke já tinha dado mais alguns passos

"Ah! Você tem medo das garotas é Sasuke-Baka?" – disse naruto.

"Eu! Com medo? Eu só não vou perder meu tempo como esse dois aí" – aponta para shikamaru e neji que estavam olhando fixamente para as meninas

"Ah ta... sei... gente... acho que o Sasuke-Baka é ga..." – Kiba não consegue terminar a frase por que leva um soco de sasuke na cabeça. E para quem não percebeu, ele ia falar gay.

":D Bem, o que nós vamos fazer agora?" – disse naruto.

**POW!**

Outro soco, dessa vez de shikamaru.

"Vamos lá falar com elas seu baka uú" diz Shikamaru, pulando da árvore para o chão. Neji, Sasuke, kiba e naruto também pularam.

"Ohayo meninas!" – cumprimento kiba.

"Olá Kiba" – disse Tenten ao menino, mas assim que olhou para Neji virou a cara, o que deixou o garoto com olhos pérola muito confusa.

'O que foi que eu fiz?'Pensou Neji

"Er... o-oi Naruto-kun" – comprimento timidamente Hinata.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Perguntou Ino com uma cara de 'que hora para eles aparecerem¬¬'

"É que a gente tava passando... aí o naruto viu vocês e falou ..." – começou kiba.

"Eu! Foi você que..." - interrompeu naruto.

"Hei hei! Querem parar? Vocês vêm aqui incomodar e ainda ficam discutindo?" – Sakura se estressou

"Eu disse naruto... vamos embora..." – disse shikamaru já dando as costas

"Espera ai! Já que vocês estão aqui não querem lanchar com a gente?" – convidou Tenten

"Já que você oferece..." – naruto e kiba já estavam sentados ao lado de Ino e Hinata e também já estavam comendo

Gota – Ino, Hinata e tds os outros menos naruto e kiba

Alguns minutos depois e depois de kiba e naruto comerem toda a comida que as meninas haviam levado...

"Nhai... eu to com uma cede..." - reclamou Tenten

"Se o naruto e o kiba não tivessem comigo toda nossa comida e bebido nossa água você não estaria ¬¬" - disse Sakura

"Eu também estou com cede, vem comigo pegar água sakura?" - disse Ino

"Ah sim!" - e foi atrás dela

"Esperem pela gente!" 'Não queremos ficar sozinhas no meio desses canibais x.x' – Hinata e Tenten

Assim as meninas foram pegar água. Shikamaru estava deitado olhando as nuvens, Sasuke estava encostado num arvore assim como neji. Naruto e kiba estavam remexendo a mochila das meninas para ver se achavam mais alguma coisa para comer. Mas foi muito mais do que uma barrinha de chocolate que eles acharam

"Hey, hey!" - disse naruto chamando kiba para mais perto

"Yyooo! Gente venham ver!" - disse kiba chamando os outros, mas nenhum se titulou

"Já que vocês não querem ver eu e naruto vamos ler as agendas das meninas sozinhos" – kiba

Parece que a palavra 'agenda' despertou os outros de um transe. Assim eles se aproximaram da dupla para 'dar uma espiada' nas agendas

* * *

bem, espero que vcs temnham gostado eu jah vou escrever o capitulo 2 dessa historia e mandem a opiniao de vcs, pq eu num sei se fcou mt bom essa cap XD bem..ja ne o/


	2. Capítulo 2

**N/A: naruto naum me pertence.. mas o shika-kun sim huhu**

Legenda:

_---- escrito nas agendas ----_

"fala"

'pensamento'

(minha fala XD)

* * *

**No último capitulo...**

"Já que vocês não querem ver eu e naruto vamos ler as agendas das meninas sozinhos" – kiba

Parece que a palavra 'agenda' despertou os outros de um transe. Assim eles se aproximaram da dupla para 'dar uma espiada' nas agendas

* * *

"Qual que vocês querem ler primeiro?" Perguntou naruto agitado.

"Que tal a da..." começou Kiba, mas naruto já estava em outro canto com os outros meninos lendo a agenda da Sakura "pode ser também..." e se juntou aos outros.

_---- Hoje eu fui com a Ino na floricultura da mãe dela, mas quando a gente tava indo pra lá, recebemos um recado urgente do 'FCSK' (fan-clube-sasuke-kun) em que ele estava indo treinar longe da vila... Então nós tínhamos que ir lá dar uma 'espionada' pra ver se nenhuma outra garota enxerida iria incomodar o lindo do sasuke-kun no seu treinamento importante...----_

"Ah! Só fala do sasuke-baka!" Fala naruto, indignado com que acabou de ler.

"Humpf" sasuke vira a cara pro lado e fica fitando o nada

"Vai...continua naruto" diz kiba, abrindo a agenda no dia seguinte

_---- Parece que o sasuke-kun voltou do treinamento dele, eu realmente não entendo como que ele agüenta o kakashi-sensei. Ele é tão é tão mentiroso... A única coisa que ele sabe fazer é dar dinheiro pra Jiraya-sama, comprando aqueles livros que não deixa ninguém mais ler. O Sasuke ta muito estanho, hoje ele não falou comigo, nem com as outras meninas do FCSK... ----_

"Como se ele falasse com vocês algum dia" dessa vez naruto se irritou de verdade, mas shikamaru não deixou que ele fechasse a agenda e continuou a ler

_---- Hoje aconteceu uma coisa incrível! E não, não tem a ver com o Sasuke-kun. Quando eu e a Hinata estávamos conversando sobre os meninos daqui de Konoha...----_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" um grito invadiu a clareira, tirando a atenção dos ninjas que estavam lendo a agenda da Sakura.

"Foi a sakura-chan!" disse naruto, largando a agenda no chão e correndo em direção ao grito "sakura-chaaaannn! Eu já estou indoooo!" e correu até onde as meninas estavam, acompanhado dos outros ninjas

já lá onde elas estavam...

"o que foi sakura-chan? Você gritou, o que eu aconteceu?" perguntou um naruto desesperado

"Ah? Ah! Era só um gafanhoto que pulou na cabeça da sakura-testuda" diz ino na maior tranqüilidade enquanto hinata e tenten acalmam a amiga

"Aff... vocês são tão problemáticas..." (preciso dizer quem falou?)

"Vamos voltar logo eu quero –" kiba começou, mas logo sasuke colocou a mão na sua boca.

"ele não quer deixar as agen--- digo, mochilas de vocês lá sozinhas, alguém pode le--- quero dizer, roubá-las" disse sasuke

"Ai sasuke-kun, você é tão fofo, sempre pensando nos outros" diz sakura com os olhos brilhando.

"Sasuke-baka ¬¬" murmurou naruto "então vamos logo!" E os genins se dirigiram novamente para o local das agen--- digo, mochilas

Já lá na clareira...

"bem, de quem vai ser agora? Já vimos que a sakura não tem nada de interessante..." disse kiba, colocando as agendas de Hinata, Ino e Tenten na frente de todos para escolherem

"mas eu quero ler mais sobre a sakura-chan!" protestou naruto

"ela nem fala da você na agenda ¬¬ vamos escolher outra... que tal a da... " falou neji

"pega a da Ino" interrompeu shikamaru, deitando na grama e olhando pro céu

"bem... vamos ver..." kiba começa a ler

_---- ai... Ai... Tantas coisas têm acontecido comigo nesses últimos dias... Ontem eu estava indo com a sakura para a sede do FCSK, que fica naquela casinha de cachorro perto da casa do sasuke, por que lá dá pra ver melhor o sasuke-kun, e como era meu dia de vigiá-lo antes dele ir pro treino...----_

"Hei! Eu não sabia que eu era vigiado! Então são elas que fazem todo aquele barulho? Como que elas cabem naquela casinha?" disse sasuke, surpreso

"Você já devia esperar isso delas ¬¬ " disse shikamaru "e, se elas conseguem gostar de você, elas conseguem ficar dentro daquela casinha, vamos, continua..."

"Ta interessado é shika-kun'" disse naruto, debochando com o 'shika-kun'

"ta, ta, vamos continuar..." e kiba continuou o.o

_---- eu tinha que ficar lá com a sakura, ai ela estava falando umas coisas sobre como o sasuke-kun é lindo, mas ela não precisa me dizer por que o sasuke-kun é o mais lindo, maravilhoso, gos... Quero dizer, kawaii e fofo que existe em konoha. Mas ela estava falando comigo quando eu, de repente, bati com tudo minha cabeça num poste! Aí eu virei e dei de cara outro poste! E bati a cabeça de novo... E quando eu estava levantando a sakura estava amordaçada e tinha um garoto com um raio na testa com uma armadura falante e um bichinho amarelo que ficava falando 'pica!' Apareceram e falaram que a gente tinha uma coisa que pertencia a eles e ai eu disse que não, mas que eu queria um autografo, ai eles me deram um autografo e falaram: 'digi portal!' e ai eles foram embora... é, realmente, Tsunade-sama seixa cada pessoa entrar na vila... -----_

"fala sério, tem certeza que foi a Ino que escreveu isso?" perguntou shikamaru indgnado

"hum.. deixa eu ver... ah não! Olha aqui, está escrito; 'dya relataddo pela irrmanzsynha da ino-porca-chan-que-na-verdade-gosta-do-shikamaru-e-não-do-sasuke-kun-que-é-meu-namorado-e-que-vai-casar-comigo' é...parece que foi a irmã dela que escreveu..." naruto fala e olha pro shikamaru "shikamaru, você ta doente ou algo do tipo? Por que você ta muito vermelho e também não ta de mexendo e..." ele parou

"naruto, deixa ele pra lá, qual que a gente vai ler agora?"perguntou sasuke

"agora,a da Tenten" disse Neji, decidido

* * *

_**oi gente desculpa a demora.. eh q eu estou com uma crise de criatividade uú demoru pra sair algumas coisa interessante da minha cabeca.. mas gracas ao jiraya-sama eu consegui! \o/\o/ gente mt obrigada pelos reviews e continuem mandando!1 agora.. eu gostaria se vcs me dessem alguma ajuda XD me dessem alguma ideia XD bem.. se num for pedir demais XD se vcs tiverem uma ideia legal me mandem q eu vejo se dah pra colocar na fic! intuam eh isso! espero q tenham gostado!1 proximo cap.. daqui um a semana eu acho XD**_

**_Gigi Chan_**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Eu mudei as legendas! Agora o nome de quem fala vai vim antes da fala... Vai ficar assim:**

**Nome: fala "pensamento" ---- escrito ---- (meus comentários inúteis) espero q tenham entendido... Vamos a fic! mas issu naum vai valer para a "retrospectiva"de ultimo capitulo XD soh nesse cap tah?**

**No último capitulo...**

"Fala sério, tem certeza que foi a Ino que escreveu isso?" Perguntou shikamaru indignado.

"Hum... deixa eu ver... ah não! Olha aqui, está escrito; 'dya relataddo pela irrmanzsynha da ino-porca-chan-que-na-verdade-gosta-do-shikamaru-e-não-do-sasuke-kun-que-é-meu-namorado-e-que-vai-casar-comigo' é... parece que foi a irmã dela que escreveu..." naruto fala e olha pro shikamaru "shikamaru, você ta doente ou algo do tipo? Por que você ta muito vermelho e também não ta de mexendo e..." ele parou.

"Naruto, deixa ele pra lá, qual que a gente vai ler agora?" Perguntou sasuke.

"Agora, o da Tenten" disse Neji, decidido.

* * *

Kiba: por que você está tão interessado em ler a agenda dela, hein?

Neji: 1) entre ela e a hinata, melhor ler a dela. 2) ela é minha companheira de time e 3) ar...Er... Deixa pra lá...

Kiba: sei o seu 'deixa pra lá'... Bem.. Então vamos ler né?

Naruto: (cantando e dançando) neji gosta da tenten, neji gosta da tenten (leva kunai na testa) tenten? Que tenten? Alguém aqui conhece alguma tenten? Eu não... Não conheço nenhuma tenten... Tenten... Mas se existisse alguma tenten, o neji com certeza ia gostar da... (outra kunai) mãe dele, pq a mãe dele é muito legal e...

Sasuke: ta, ta u.ú vamos ler então?

Neji: é...Vamos logo u.u

Naruto: antes, quero fazer uma pronuncia!

Kiba: fala logo então...

Naruto: 1) o shikamaru até agora não se recuperou do choque de que a ino-gosta-dele-e-não-do-sasuke-baka e 2) o neji...Gosta...Da...

POW!

Naruto: olha...Ramens... .

Neji: anda logo, antes que elas voltem...

Kiba: ta vamos ver...

_---- hoje o dia foi normal... Minha vida é muito normal... EU sou muito normal u.u arg! Tudo aqui é normal demais! Bem, voltando... Hoje o Gai-sensei ficou ensinando coisas pra gente..E quando eu digo coisas é por que eu não sei quando na vida que eu vou usar uma roupa de lycra verde que eu mesma costurei u.u ----_

Sasuke: o Gai-sensei faz isso? (segurando o riso)

Kiba: (morrendo de rir, imaginando o neji costurando).

Naruto: (deitado do lado do shikamaru contando quantos ramens ele via)

Shikamaru: (estado de choque, ainda por causa da ino XD).

Neji: (cara virada com cara de 'não tenho nada a ver')

Kiba: (se recuperando) vamos continuar! (risinho) Neji costurando (risinho)

_---- depois disso ele fez a gente ler um livro chamado: "como não ter o jeito moderninho do kakashi em 10 lições..." parece que o Lee gostou u.u, mas enfim, ficamos eu o neji olhando o sensei e o Lee lerem o livrinho em voz alta... Eu não dei a mínima para o livro, ainda mais que... O neji tava do meu lado... Pertinho de mim! Menos de 20 centímetros! Alem daquela vez em que eu caí em cima dele no treino, e na vez em que ele teve que me carregar por causa do meu tornozelo, e também da vez em que _(vcs naum vaum me obrigar a escrever todas às vezes né?)_... Essa era a vez que eu ficava mais perto dele! ----_

Sasuke: é... Ta podendo hein Neji? (rindo)

Naruto: (ele se recuperou no meio das vezes) é... Parece que a Tenten gosta de alguém... Agora vamos descobrir quem! (pega a agenda da Hinata e começa a ler)

Kiba: naruto, essa agenda é da...Ah... esquece

Shikamaru: (sumiu)

Neji: ué? Cadê o shikamaru?

Kiba: ele ta ali (aponta. Olha. Ninguém) ele estava ali.

Sasuke: ele foi ver a ino u.u

Naruto: (lendo a agenda da hinata) acho que a tenten tem algum problema, ela só escrever "hum... eh... ah... er... naruto-kun"..oq! naruto –kun! Então sou eu! Eu posso (Nice guy, sim, ele ainda estava meio tonto).

Neji: o.o naruto, essa aqui é a agenda da tenten, essa aí é a da hinata.

Naruto: ah é? (se desanima) é... parece que ninguém gosta de mim mesmo...

Sasuke: naruto o.o

Kiba: (rindo)

Neji: ¬¬

Sasuke: (olha pra kiba) u.u

Naruto: (olha também) XD

Neji: (idem) oO

Kiba: (olhando um vulto voltar voando da onde estavam as meninas)

Shikamaru: (desacordado)

Naruto: (corre pra ver o que aconteceu lá no rio)

Sasuke: (olha segundo vulto voltar voando, quanto V o.o).

Kiba: (idem naruto)

Neji e Sasuke: (idem sasuke)

Relatório:

Naruto, shikamaru e kiba desmaiados. Sasuke e neji tomando chá.

Lado das meninas:

Ino: sakura quem era que voou da ultima vez? (segurando pote de pipoca)

Tenten: kiba

Ino: ah...

Hinata: naruto-kun i.i

Sakura: bem feito pra eles... Ninguém mandou eles virem xeretar... principalmente enquanto a gente tava tomando banho...

Tente: é, mas vocês podem ver q o neji não veio.

Sakura: nem o sasuke

Ino: nem o shikamaru

Hinata: o shikamaru foi o primeiro

Ino: ah é u.u

Lado dos meninos

Sasuke: o que a gente vai fazer agora?

Neji: quer ler a agenda da hinata?

Sasuke: acho que quem devia ter lido já leu

Neji: vamos esperar

10 minutos depois...

Neji: esperar...

20 min depois

Sasuke: (dormindo)

Neji: esperar

30 min depois

Sasuke: balde de água na mão

Neji: (em pé do lado do sasuke) acordar eles u.u

Sasuke: (joga água nos desacordados) não adianta u.u

Neji: esperar (senta)

1 hr depois

Sasuke: chega!

Naruto: o que? Onde? Por que? Quem foi que gritou?

Neji: o.o

Kiba: aff... eu tava tendo um sonho tão bom, eu tinha um monte de cachorras pra mim, ai a gente ficava brincando de pegar o rabo e...

Sasuke: o.o

Kiba: e eu era um cachorro, animal, não vegetal, animal.

Naruto: eu sonhei que era um macarrão

Neji: o.o

Shikamaru: ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Sasuke: shikamaru...

Neji: no três

Naruto: mas macarrão não é vegetal?

Kiba: acho que ele é mineral, mas ainda tenho minhas duvidas.

Sasuke: 1...

Naruto: talvez ele seja macarronal

Kiba: isso não existe! Acho que o nome certo é marranconal...

Neji: 2...

Naruto: não! Macarronal é melhor! É tão... macarronótico!

Kiba: mas ainda acho que macarrão é mineral.

Sasuke: 3!

Sasuke e Neji: montinho!

Kiba e Naruto: o que! Montinho!

Todos menos o shikamaru: (em cima do shikamaru)

Shikamaru: putz... eu tava dormindo...

Ino: (chega) o que está acontecendo aqui! Shikamaruuuuu...(cara de maníaca)

Tenten: por que nossas mochilas estão abertas e... minha agenda! Neeeejiiiii... (cara de maníaca)

Sakura: vocês...leram... as nossas... agendas! (veia saltando da testa) narutoooo (preciso dizer?)

Hinata: i.i naruto-kun, você leu minha agenda i.i

* * *

**gomen, gomen, gomeeeen! (implora) me desculpem pelo atraso! mas é que eu nao conseguia escrever essa fic i.i e tb escrevi outras e jah coloquei no site XD mas me desculpem i.i mas essa cap acho q ficou maior q os outros... bem..espero que voces gostem dessa...acho que o proximo vai ser o ultimo XD eh issu...xau! o/**


	4. Capítulo 4 FIM!

**Legendas: as msm de sempre...**

**Diclaimer: como voces poderam ver, naruto naum me pertence... mas o shika sim! èé e o gaara eh da nii-chan!**

**No último capitulo...**

Shikamaru: putz... Eu tava dormindo...

Ino: (chega) o que está acontecendo aqui! Shikamaruuuuu...(cara de maníaca)

Tenten: por que nossas mochilas estão abertas e... Minha agenda! Neeeejiiiii... (cara de maníaca)

Sakura: vocês...Leram... As nossas... Agendas! (veia saltando da testa) narutoooo (preciso dizer?)

Hinata: i.i naruto-kun, você leu minha agenda i.i

* * *

Sasuke: (cara de, por que ninguém disse meu nome?)

Neji: (falando baixinho) ih... Agora ferrou...

Shikamaru: (acabando de acordar) ah não.. De novo não...

Kiba: por que ninguém nunca fala meu nome? Por que nas fics eu sou sempre o solteiro?

Gigi: por que não tem garota pra você ..v

Kiba: o.o

Naruto: o-oi sakura-chan! (se escondendo)

Sasuke: naruto! Sai de trás de mim!

Naruto: i.i

Neji: tenten, a gente pode explicar... (se afastando)

Tente: Neeeejiiiii (cara de maníaca ainda) cala a boca ¬¬

Neji: i.i ta

Ino: shi-ka-ma-ru! (joga pedra) apareça! Sai daí!

Shikamaru: er..hum.. que?

Hinata: naruto-kun...

Naruto: foi culpa do kiba!

Kiba: minha! Eu nem tenho uma garota que goste de mim! A culpa foi do neji!

Neji: minha? A culpa agora é minha! Foi o shikamaru!

Shikamaru: nani! Eu tava dormindo! Foi o sasuke!

Sasuke: puf... nem falaram meu nome...

Tenten: foi quem então? (se preparando para pular em cima do sujeito)

Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru e Neji: ele! (apontam para naruto)

Naruto: (saindo de fininho) socorro! Maníacas! (sai correndo)

Todas: narutoooooooooooooooooo! (caras de maníacas, saem correndo atrás do naruto)

POW! POF! TOIN! CRAC! PLFT! BOW! PLIMPLIM! PAFT! POFT! PEFT! PIFT! POFT! PUFT!

Todas: (voltam com veias saltando da testa, menos a Hinata que nem tinha ido XD)

Hinata: ca-cade o naruto-kun? (cara de coitada)

Tenten: a..a.. ta ali (aponta)

Hinata: O.O naruto-kun... (corre pra ver ele)

Naruto: o-oi... hinata...-chan... (cai no chão) eu to legal... (desmaia)

Hinata: naruto-kuuuun! (chorando) ele morreu!

Ino: ele só desmaio ¬¬

Sakura: é, de tanto que a gente...er... (pensa melhor) conversou com ele. A gente tava falando com ele ai ele se desesperou e começou a se auto-atacar com kunais (olha pra tenten) ai ele se autopossuiu e começou a se bater mais (olha pra ino) ai a segunda personalidade dele bateu nele mesmo (pega um espelhinho não se sabe da onde, se olha no espelho, pisca pra si mesma) e ele desmaiou.

Hinata: ah... assim esclarece muita coisa...

Meninos (menos o naruto que tava desmaiado): O.O

Tenten: ah sim... bem... se vocês leram nossas agendas...

Ino: eu acho que vocês já...

Sakura: ah? Que? Por que tão me olhando com essa cara?

Ino: é pra completar...¬¬

Sakura: ah sim... descobriram tudo (joga fora papelzinho que tava lendo)

Tenten: então... não tem problema se...

Ino: a gente fizer...

Sakura: (beijando o sasuke)

Tenten: era pra completar... né Ino?

Ino: (beijando o shikamaru, que inveja TT)

Tenten: é...pode ser assim também... né Hinata?

Hinata: (cuidando dos machucados do naruto e ...hum..preciso falar ? XD)

Tenten: i.i

Neji: e eu?

Tenten: você o que?

Neji: arham! (cara feia)

Tenten: ah sim!

Neji: (apanhando da Tenten) não era isso!

Tenten: não? Era o que? (cara feita também)

Neji: isso! (beija tenten? O.o)

Tenten: (sendo beijada?)

Kiba: (olha) por que? Por que sempre eu sobro? Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Gigi: não, ele também sobra.

Kiba: ah? (olha pro gaara) ah...Ele.. Mas...

Chii: (entra na fic) ele é meu! (pega o gaara)

Gaara: (beijando a Chii , viu nii-chan! Vc ta aki!)

Kiba: o que eu você estava dizendo?

Gigi: bem, se você quiser eu te dou a Ino e eu fico com o shika-kun

Kiba: (plaquinha escrito: solteiro mais feliz)

Gigi: i.i

Sakura e sasuke: (pararam de se beijar né? Tava a mais de 5 min o.o. conversando)

Shikamaru e Ino: (também pararam u.u. shikamaru apanhando da ino. Bem..ino...batendo no shika? o.o)

Hinata e Naruto: (preciso dizer? Naruto falando e hinata...ouvindo? o.o)

Kiba: mas como eu ia dizendo, se você quiser me telefonar, meu numero é 5896-9874-985-6321-4753-8651 por que, você sabe, é no Japão, mas se você não decorar o numero, pode deixar que eu anoto pra você, onde que eu posso escrever? Ah sim pode ser também. E aí, você gosta de animais? Eu tenho um cachorro, o nome dele é Akamaru, eu consigo falar a língua dos cachorros você sabia? É bem fácil... se um dia você for lá em casa eu... ah? Você é alérgica a cães? Que pena... mas se você quiser...

Gigi: quer parar de cantar a arvore!

Kiba: i.i... Mas... o que você ta fazendo aqui? Achei que você só escrevia...

Gigi: mas é que eu não quero acabar com o clima...

Kiba: então termina logo a fic ¬¬

Gigi: por que?

Kiba: por que você parece uma maluca falando com um personagem de anime, e eu aposto que o pessoal que lê a fic já ta de saco cheio...

Gigi: você acha é? Pessoal! Vocês estão de saco cheio?

Pessoal: sim!

Gigi: quem perguntou!

Pessoal: você ¬¬

Gigi: ah..sim..então eu vou terminar a fic!

Pessoal + Kiba: eeee!

Gigi: ...

Kiba: que?

Gigi: anda logo!

Kiba: ah?

Gigi: a plaquinha...

Kiba: ah sim... (aparece com uma plaquinha escrito: "solteiro mais feliz")

Gigi: não essa!

Kiba: ah sim (escrito: "faz um 21 Edu!")

Gigi: ¬¬

Kiba (escrito: a cerveja que desce redondo!)

Gigi: chega! (escrito: fim!) é isso, fim!

Kiba: fiquei solteiro... i.i

Nos bastidores...

Gigi: Chii, a fic acabou... pode parar de beijar o gaara...

Chii: naum quero! Ele é meu! Só meu! (some e leva o gaara junto)

Gigi: se é assim... (tira a ino do shika) é meu! (some com o shika)

Ino: e eu? Vou ficar solteira?

Kiba: tem eu!

Ino: (escrito: solteira mais feliz)

* * *

beeem... fim! qq vcs acharam da fic? devo escrever mais fics assim? qq vcs acharam? hein? hein? heeeeiiiin? viu nii-chan! eu te coloquei aki! eu devo agradecer a chii (Uchiha Chii aki no ) pq ela me ajudou com a agenda da tenten ..v vlw chii! e viu! vc ficou com o gaara! e eu com o shika-kun - aliais... o novo lay do meu blog eh dele XD eh ir em http/www.gigikawait. o eh issu! mandem reviews! pra mim saber se inda tnehu q escrever fics assim eh issu...esse eh o ultimo cap...talvez eu coloque uma continuacao.. masi provavel q naum eh issu...xauo/ ateh a rpoxima fic! 


End file.
